goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Soraru
Soraru (そらる) is a popular utaite known for his low, breathy voice, with a slight drawl. His voice is usually described as being sultry and ikemen-type by fans, and is easily recognizable, with a distinct huskiness to it. He often does collabs with ShounenT, Lon, Komeru and especially Mafumafu forming the collaboration units SoraT (そらT), Soralon (そらろん), Lemoc Raros (which is Soraru and Komeru reversed and with alternate romanization) and After the Rain (Sorairo Muffler), respectively. He is also well-regarded as a sound editor, and often mixes and masters songs for VOCALOID producers as well as other utaite. He has also uploaded videos under the name lieL for a week in August 2011; all covers under this name have either been deleted or made private. He is very emotive and changes his singing style to most effectively match the song he is covering: ranging from a stronger, rougher and more husky approach for rock or higher paced songs to a more soft, gentle approach when covering ballads or slower songs. He is also capable of hitting extremely high notes with little difficulty; for example, his cover of "Last Night, Good Night" sung in the song's original key. On his TMBox, he even sang "Last Night, Good Night" 4 keys higher than the original key without sounding strained. Initially known mostly for his rapid, prolific upload rate, he has more recently become known for his almost meteoric rise to fame despite a long period of relative obscurity compared to his contemporaries. In fact, up until his breakthrough hit cover of "Nisoku Hokou" in late 2009, his uploads rarely broke the 10-20K view mark; and were often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, motto hyouka sareru beki) due to their consistently high quality, with that same "ought to have more attention" label being extended to Soraru himself. Though his upload rate has since slowed in comparison to 2008-2009 levels, he has since become one of the more well-known members of the utattemita community, with several of his more recent covers breaking the one million view mark on Nico Nico Douga: his duet cover of "Rimokon" with Lon, as well as his cover of "Kagerou Days". However, his cover of "Mozaik Role", which currently has 2.1 million views and 35K Mylists, remains his most popular cover to date. His first cover, an acoustic arrangement of BUMP OF CHICKEN's "Suimin Jikan", currently has 36K views and 993 Mylists, while his first hit solo cover was "Nisoku Hokou", and currently has 498K views and 9.6K mylists. He is quite active on Twitter and his friendship with various producers and other utaites like Chomaiyo, Lon and ShounenT can be seen visibly, especially with Mafumafu, whom he interacts with mostly and frequently collaborates with. He also holds livestreams often, with one of his utaite friends commenting or being a part of it, for instance with Lon, especially when they play together. He also hosts Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) with Lon, and Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) with Mafumafu, the irregularly occuring podcasts where the two of them talk about various subjects. On his 27th birthday (November 03, 2015), Soraru posted his first VOCALOID song "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" on NND. *Voice: Joey *Likes: Trolling troublemakers, claiming, acting as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father' *Dislikes: Spicy food, his evil clone, when the troublemakers call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Trivia *Usually, his avatars have black or dark blue hair and blue eyes. *He participated in the 0.5th Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2009 (the event was only officially made annual the following year, and this competition was renamed in retrospect) as part of the chorus group B.L.Revolution. They sang "Iroha Uta" as their first entry and "magnet" in the third place runoff, eventually losing to the Orion Chorus Group. He also participated as a solo artist in the website's 2nd General Utattemita Competition, covering "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" as his audition, and "Cantarella" (the mandatory song for all male entrants) in the second round. *He is 175.7 cm (5'9") tall and weighs 59.7 kg ( 131.616lb). *He has stated that he chose his utaite name because he likes the open sky; the "sora" in Soraru meaning "sky". In addition, his real name also contains the kanji character for "sky" (空). *He was inspired to become an utaite by fellow utaite Gazelle and Shachou. *His favorite VOCALOID song is Wanderlast by sasakure.UK. *His favorite anime character is Eureka from Psalms of Planets Eureka seveN, often referring to her as his "wife". *He likes to "troll" people on his Twitter, often using it to prank his friends. *He likes to claim that he is only 17 years old even though he isn't. *His blood type is O. *Although many fans asked about his relationship with Lon, he always says that he has never met her in real life before. In SoraLon radio, they often pull jokes about it. On Twitter and in namahousous, he likes to act as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father'. *When he sings in a feminine voice, like in his "Usotsuki" cover, or edits his voice to sound female, he is referred to as "Soraruko" by fans. *He is quite good at the acoustic guitar, and sometimes accompanies his singing in his namahousous. *He was born in a coastal area of Miyagi prefecture, and currently lives in Yamagata prefecture. *He said that his real name is quite long (to the point where his name was cut off on a nationwide mock exam), containing 7 kanji characters altogether. *He does not like spicy food and thinks that people who like spicy food are weird and masochists. *He is friends in real life with Remyu, kunkun and Mitea, with whom he attended college. *Mafumafu thinks he's a tsundere, since Soraru has blocked and muted Mafumafu many times on twitter. *He is the oldest son in his family. He has 2 younger brothers and a little sister. *He was born in the year of the Dragon and he is a Scorpio. *He had up to 10 cats at once at his family's house. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters